


Of Fake Boyfriends and Little Misshapes

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I couldn't help myself, I found another prompt, IT'S TOO CUTE, It got a lot longer than I intended, M/M, Rey and Kylo having a sibling like relationship is like a weakness for me, okay it just is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a college AU. Kylo tells Rey he has a boyfriend so she'll stop trying to set him up and then when she wants to come visit he has to beg Hux, who is his roommate, to pretend to be his boyfriend while Rey is there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fake Boyfriends and Little Misshapes

"Oh you are?"   
Kylo was looking around quickly now because he could not believe this was happening now. His cousin, he told her he had a boyfriend, when in fact he did not.  
"Yeah of course, I'd love to meet the young man who's able to keep up with you"   
"Gee thanks, uh you can come by on the weekend then"   
"See you then!"   
Kylo hung up the phone before he was getting up and started to pace around because what was he supposed to do now. He was halfway through his panic when the door opened and his roommate walked in.  
Hux stared at Kylo in confusion at the panic before he was recognizing that look Kylo gets when he has an idea, one Kylo likes to think as brilliant but is in fact not. Hux turned to leave like he hadn't meant to show up now but Kylo was already grabbing his wrist and yanking him inside.   
"I really need your help"   
"Oh god, what did you do?"   
Kylo gave a small frown at the assumption that he had done something wrong, though granted he kind of did but he never thought it would come back to bite him in the butt.   
"I may have told my cousin I had a boyfriend to avoid the whole 'let me set you up' thing and now she's coming to visit and I don't actually have a boyfriend."   
"And you want me to do it, pretend to be your boyfriend"   
Kylo rolled his eyes because Hux was already sounding really, really annoyed already and this was a very simple thing he was asking.  
"Well don't say it like that, but yes"   
"No"   
Kylo nearly growled at this as Hux pulled his arm from him and moved to head for his bed to put his things down.  
"Oh come on, please, I need you to do this"   
"Why me?"   
"Because you're the only one who could pass as my boyfriend"   
Hux sighed a little as he looked at Kylo carefully, the young man wasn't doing that dumb expression of expecting to be given what he wanted to something of a pleading look. Hux groaned a little before nodding his head a little.  
"Alright, alright, when is she coming?"   
"This weekend"   
Kylo's entire body seemed to lighten as he nearly jumped in place since he agreed to it. Hux just sighed a little while Kylo went back to his work quickly.   
\---  
When Rey got there she was basically jumping in place, Kylo or as she knew him then Ben, had always been like a big brother to her and she was so happy he was willing to let her visit because she hadn't seen him in years. She knocked on the door and it was opened by Kylo which earned him a tackling hug from the smaller girl.   
Kylo nearly fell over backwards, laughing as he put his arms around his younger cousin so she wouldn't fall.  
"It's been so long!"   
"Ow, Rey, that's my ear"   
She was quickly letting go of him so she could get back on the ground, smiling even wider before looking over Kylo's shoulder to where Hux was putting his books into his backpack.   
"I should get going I have class in ten minutes"   
Kylo gave this slight pout at this as he turned to look at Hux who was getting up and heading over, he gave Kylo a kiss on the cheek and Rey gained this very, very, wide smile.  
"I'll see you later, love"   
"I'll be waiting"   
Hux moved to hurry out while Kylo couldn't help but feel really excited, he knew this was only pretend and would be over the moment Rey left, but that didn't stop him from feeling really happy at hearing those words.   
"Sooo you like gingers"   
"His hair is appealing, yes, but there are other things I like about him"  
The way he said other things made Rey gasp and slap his arm  
"Oh my god I don't want to know"   
Kylo just laughed before he moved so he could lay down on the bed Hux had previously been occupying.   
"So, besides the ginger, what are you doing here?"   
"School, getting pretty good grades, but half the time I just sleep in class"   
Rey laughed at this because that's how he had been when they were younger, he always slept through any lessons he was given.   
"Nothing else?"   
"I only have time for school, sleep and a little time with my boyfriend.... Considering our schedules conflict so much..."   
Rey frowned before moving to sit down next to the bed, letting her head lean on it.  
"Sorry, must be hard..."   
"Sometimes, but it's really great what little time we spend together, sometimes we even go out for dinner if we aren't super tired"   
Rey nodded a little and it went quiet for a bit, Rey thinking about asking if there was anything they could go out and do but when she turned to look at Kylo she found him fast asleep. She smiled a little before deciding to go sit down at the desk to let Kylo sleep.   
Rey started looking through Kylo's books to see what he read for off time, which was nothing to her taste, he had a fascination for odd things. Darker things. The kid she knew was all jumpy, happy and excitable and in many ways just from what she saw here, he was a bit the same but in a calmer state.   
However an hour later Kylo started to shift around in his sleep and Rey turned to look at him with a frown, she wasn't sure if he was waking or having a bad dream. It was made clear when Kylo jumped up and scrambled to the corner of the room. Rey jumped up and ran over but Kylo actually kicked his feet out at her. She got that message quickly.  
"Okay, okay, I'll stay back"   
She watched as he started to curl up to himself and Rey moved back towards the desk where she remembered seeing Kylo's phone. She was quick about picking it up and finding Hux's number. She knew he was probably still in class but she was really worried about Kylo so she quickly clicked his number and waited for a possible answer.   
"Kylo, really I'm in class"   
His voice was quiet, probably moved out to the hall with how long it had taken him to answer the call.   
"It's Rey, Kylo is curled up in the corner of the room, I think he had a nightmare"   
"How bad exactly?"   
"He won't let me anywhere near him, tried to kick me when I got close"   
She could hear Hux sigh on the other end and it made her feel a bit bad for having called him but she was really unsure of what to do.   
"I'll be right there"   
"Sorry"   
It was the last thing mentioned before the call was hung up. Rey was pacing around a little because she was so worried and it took not a couple minutes before Hux was getting back. He moved over to Kylo the moment he saw him, keeping out of reach to start.   
"Kylo, hey it's me..."   
Slowly Kylo lifted his head, his body was shaking slightly and when Kylo was looking at him, Hux moved closer. Enough that Kylo could reach out to him if he wanted to.   
"It was just a nightmare, come on"   
Hux didn't know what was prompting him to do this as he held his arms out to Kylo. He never dealt with Kylo's nightmares like this, usually he just talked to him until he wasn't shaking and then put a blanket over him. Kylo first reached out to touch Hux's hand like he was trying to make sure Hux wasn't going to retreat.   
When Hux didn't move Kylo nearly jumped at him, Hux was shocked as could be but he put his arms around Kylo. Rey sat back near the door to keep from interrupting what was going on. Hux started to rub Kylo's back carefully as the young man tried to keep from crying too much, letting his body shake with the sobs.   
"What are they..."   
Rey couldn't stop herself from asking the question, she had to know, was it the same thing that had made him change his name and avoid his family. But Hux just shook his head in response to her question.  
"He doesn't tell me"   
Rey just nodded, feeling a little worse for having asked. But soon enough Kylo got a hold of himself and pulled back from Hux.  
"Sorry..."  
"What for?"   
"You were probably busy in class...."  
"Not at all, I was actually falling asleep"   
Kylo chuckled a little because he knew that was a lie, Hux never fell asleep when it came to learning things.   
"Let's go out to eat"   
Kylo looked a little shocked by the proposition but nodded his head and looked over at Rey to see if she was going to come.   
"Only if it's not interrupting...."   
"Of course not, I'd like to learn more about you since you seem quite important to Kylo"   
Rey smiled really widely at this, she didn't know she was important at all, she thought she was just the annoying cousin. Kylo smiled a little at her reaction to this before moving to get his shoes while Hux went to change his shirt because it was soaked now with tears.   
\---  
When they got out to dinner it was a small little restaurant but soon enough they were sitting down and all talking. Rey gave a lot of information about herself, seeming happy to know that she was the only one of their family that Kylo seemed to let come down to see him.   
“So I’m really the only one he’s let see him?”  
“I’m right here”   
“You’re the only family I’ve seen of his and I’ve been his roommate for two years”   
Rey gasped a little and looked at Kylo and then back to Hux. Both boys quickly read the look on her face and Hux started to cough a little while Kylo burst into fits of laughter.   
“What?”   
“We’ve only been dating for the past few months like I told you”   
“How could you have been roommates for two years and not screwed”   
Kylo nearly fell from his seat because he was laughing so hard, which wasn’t unnatural, Hux found that Kylo was much more likely to laugh at the drop of the hat after he’d had a nightmare.   
“Technically we still haven’t...”  
“Oh My God! Kylo, how could you not!?”   
That was it, Kylo was on the floor which gained the attention of everyone else in the restaurant. Hux was getting up and moving over to where Kylo was curled up on the floor to make sure he was okay.   
“Is he dying?”   
Hux chuckled at this question as he moved to shake Kylo a little but a moment later Kylo grabbed him and yanked him down on top of him. Hux letting out what sounded like a squeak and Rey started laughing hard at this as the two actually started to roll around, back and forth.   
“Get off the floor you two”   
They were seconds from getting up when Poe approached them.  
“I didn’t know you two were dating”   
Both boy’s heads shot up to him before they were scrambling to get up, they were both panicking slightly because how were they supposed to explain this discretely.   
“We didn’t want to make a deal of it”   
Kylo relaxed because of course Hux would come up with the perfect explanation. Poe tilted his head like an adorable little puppy before he was hugging them both happily.  
“Well congrats, I won’t tell but, good to see you two are happy”   
Kylo and Hux both nodded before watching as Poe left and they turned to look at Rey who was still grinning really widely like this was some silly drama skit playing out before her.   
“You two are too adorable”   
Kylo’s face went this bright red while Hux just gave a half smile because how were they supposed to react to that.   
\---  
Rey hung around until it was starting to get late, she found that despite the overworking, she quite liked Hux. Not like, like, she liked the way he treated her cousin. He always seemed to be there when Kylo needed him and she knew that he needed it. When she left she made sure to get Hux’s number as well so she could text him to make sure he was still taking care of Kylo like he better be.   
That night Kylo didn’t sleep, instead he stayed awake through the night, staying quiet on his bed or carefully moving to his desk to try and keep from sleeping. When the morning came Hux was up early as usual and was quickly getting ready for his day. However he froze when he saw Kylo was awake. It wasn’t unusual so he didn’t know why he’d frozen this time.   
He was starting to notice things since he really started watching Kylo during the day that Rey had stopped for that visit. Kylo looked really tired, more so than he’s noticed before, even though he’s found that Kylo’s insomnia kept him up more often than not. So why was he so tired now.   
“Hey, Kylo, you okay?”   
It took a moment before Kylo looked over at him and shook his head a little, he wasn’t okay, he was never okay after a whole night of staying awake. Hux frowned before he put down his books and moved over to kneel down infront of Kylo who was slouched in the desk chair.   
“Do you need anything?”   
“Just sleep....”   
Hux nodded before moving to stand up and take Kylo by the hands to pull him up which confused the dark haired man. He getting more confused as Hux pulled him over to his bed.   
“Lay down”   
“Hux, I can’t sleep....”   
“Just trust me”   
Kylo sighed before nodding his head and moving to lay down, he felt himself relax as he curled up on Hux’s bed. Taking in the scent he’d grown to love so much, Hux sat down on the bed and started to rub Kylo’s shoulder which had him relaxing even more.   
“You have class don’t you...”  
“Doesn’t matter, I can skip it”   
Kylo looked shocked because he had never heard Hux say he’d skip class for anything. In fact Hux would even go to class when he was sick. Kylo turned his head to look at Hux as if searching for some answer to this shock.   
“Just sleep okay”   
“You won’t leave”   
His voice had gone quiet, tentative, not sure that this was something he should be asking for.   
“I promise, I’ll be here until you wake”   
Kylo smiled widely at this before closing his eyes to try and sleep and surely enough he was asleep in seconds. Hux stayed next to him for hours, not moving though he did relax rubbing Kylo’s shoulder now and again so as not to exhaust his arm.   
Kylo was nearly starting to wake when Hux leaned down to kiss the top of Kylo’s head because he felt so happy about this, he had been partial to the idea of playing fake boyfriend for Kylo. But he was really glad he did.   
Kylo grinned to himself when he felt the kiss placed on his head, he shifted to look at Hux as he moved to pull back.   
“Thanks....”  
“What for?”  
Kylo shifted so he was laying on his side and facing Hux, kind of pressing his forehead against Hux’s leg.   
“For playing fake boyfriend.... and for everything you did during that, that you didn’t really have to and helping me sleep...”   
Hux smiled a little to himself before moving to pet Kylo’s head a bit which earned a pleased sound from him before he spoke.  
“You know, I could get used to this”   
Kylo looked up at him quickly and Hux froze for a second before Kylo was grinning really widely and pressed his face against Hux’s leg because he could as well. In fact he wanted nothing more than to get used to this.


End file.
